Modern firearm rail systems are commonly used for attaching various accessories around the barrel of a rifle, typically an AR-15® or another similar type rifle. Accessories capable of mounting onto the rail system include scopes, flashlights, knives, slings, or grips. Each accessory can be a handy tool for a firearm enthusiast's arsenal. For example, gripping panels come in many forms to provide a sturdy surface around the rail system for the user.